Hey There Delilah
by GabeMonclair
Summary: Quando uma garota intrigante entra na vida de Draco Malfoy, ele pensa que será apenas mais uma.Mas descobrirá que os sentimentos ruins também ligam pessoas.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Um barulho estalado ecoou pela casa silenciosa.A menina no chão colocou a mão delicadamente sobre a bochecha esquerda, sentindo sua bochecha formigar.Os olhos arderam, mas não chorou.Não chorava mais por isso.Na verdade, não chorava mais por nada.

-Anda, sua vagabunda! – O homem gritou para a moça, que ainda estava no chão. – Vai pro teu quarto e não me enche mais o saco!

A menina levantou-se cuidadosamente, e andou calmamente para fora da sala.Subiu as escadas, a raiva tomando conta do seu olhar.Entrou no quarto grande, as paredes pintadas com um rosa suave.Deitou-se na cama enorme, e abraçou a almofada em forma de coração.Olhou no calendário grudado na parede.Faltavam dois dias.Dois dias e sua dor iria diminuir por um tempo.Sorriu, lembrando-se da alegria que foi, descobrir que era uma bruxa.Descobrir que seus pais eram bruxos, e que haviam morrido em batalha, contra Comensais da Morte.Mas não pode deixar de se sentir irritada.Seus pais haviam dado sua guarda para aquele homem nojento.Duas cara, obviamente.Na frente de seus pais, ele devia ser uma coisa totalmente diferente do que realmente era.Um monstro.Não conseguia acreditar que aquele monstro era seu padrinho.Só conseguia sentir uma coisa por ele.Repulsa.

Lembrou-se de quando entrara no castelo de Hogwarts pela primeira tinha ficado deslumbrada!Lembrou-se de sentir-se feliz, ao ouvir o Chapéu Seletor colocando-a na Grifinória.Não tinha muitos amigos.Na verdade, não tinha nenhum amigo.A única pessoa que chegava próximo de ser sua amiga, era Gina Weasley, mas nem pra ela se abria totalmente.

Como sentia saudades.Queria acabar com aquele tormento logo.Aquele homem a fazia sofrer todos os dias em que ficava naquela casa.Procurou pelas gavetas do criado-mudo, um isqueiro, e tirou do bolso um cigarro.Foi até a sacada e acendeu o cigarro.Era a única coisa que conseguia fazê-la relaxar, pelo menos um pouco.Até seus oito anos, seu padrinho a tratava bem.Talvez pelo fato de sua madrinha ainda estar viva.Quando sua madrinha morrera, seu padrinho mudou completamente.Batia nela quase todos os dias, quando não fazia pior.Balançou a cabeça.Só mais dois dias e teria um pouco de paz.Apenas mais dois dias.


	2. Capitulo um

**Capitulo um – Finalmente, Hogwarts.**

-Até que enfim. – Falou, sorrindo, entrando no expresso Hogwarts.Procurou pela cabine onde sempre ficava com Gina, e, ao encontrar, sentou-se, cumprimentando a amiga.

-Olá! – Gina respondeu, sorrindo. – Como foram as férias?

-Foram normais. – Falou, sem emoção.Gina não sabia dos problemas que tinha com o padrinho.Na verdade, ninguém sabia de muita coisa sobre sua vida.Só o que precisavam saber. – E as suas? – Perguntou, olhando para Gina.

-Foram ótimas! – Gina sorriu. – Nem acredito que estou entrando no meu quinto ano em Hogwarts.Isso é tão legal.

-É. – Forçou um sorriso. – Nem é tão legal.Espere para começar a pressão dos N.O.Ms.Graças a Merlin já passei dessa fase.Sexto ano aí vou eu. – Falou, com falsa animação.Puxou um cigarro do bolso das vestes, e pegou um isqueiro. – Não se importa, não é?

-Não. – Gina sorriu. – Sabe que isso faz mal.

-Não me importa se me faz mal. – Falou, levando o cigarro à boca e tragando. – Realmente não me importa.

-Esses trouxas inventam cada coisa. – Gina balançou a cabeça. –Tudo que faz mal...é culpa deles.

-Hum. – Sorriu, adorava a inocência de Gina.A fazia sentir-se bem.

-Olá. - Entraram três alunos da grifinória na cabine.

-Olá Harry. – Gina sorriu. – Hermione.

-Oi Gina. – Hermione sorriu, mas fico séria ao ver a menina que olhava pela janela, tragando o cigarro de tempo em tempo. – O...oi.

-Oi. – A menina falou, sem olhar para ela. – Podem sentar. – Falou, apontando para os lugares vagos ao seu lado. – Eu não mordo.

-Hum... – Harry acomodou-se ao seu lado.Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Harry, e Rony sentou-se ao lado de Rony. – Tudo bem, Helen?

-Sim. – A menina falou olhando para Harry. – Tudo foram suas férias?

-Boas, dentro do possível. – Harry respondeu, suspirando. – Meus tios me odeiam.

-Eu te entendo. – Helen falou, dando um sorriso forçado. – Meu padrinho não gosta muito de mim também.

-É... – Harry concordou, um pouco desconfortável.

Ninguém se atreveu a conversar novamente com Helen, pelo resto da viagem.Sabiam que a menina não conversava muito, e sabiam que não se apegava a ninguém.Muitas pessoas tinham pena dela, outras acham-na estranha, e algumas simplesmente ignoravam sua existência.Apesar de ser difícil ignorá-la completamente.Era uma menina com uma beleza exótica.Era magra, mas tinha algumas curvas.Tinha uma pele muito branca, que contrastava com os cabelos negros e ondulados, que caíam suavemente pelas suas costas, até a cintura.Tinha os olhos em um tom verde-esmeralda, que muitos achariam perfeito.Tinha os traços delicados, e seu jeito era suave e doce.Se fosse um pouco extrovertida, talvez, chamaria a atenção de alguns garotos.

Saiu do trem sem pressa.Não sentia a mínima vontade de encarar a multidão que se formaria ali fora.Ao tentar sair, porém, esbarrou em alguém.

-Sinto muito e... – Parou de falar, assim que percebeu quem era.

-Olhe por onde anda.– O loiro falou, convencido.

-Ridiculo. – Falou, alto o bastante para que o menino a ouvisse. – Nem vou perder meu tempo brigando com você, Malfoy.

-Ora... – Sussurrou, indo na direção oposta à menina.

-Helen... – Gina foi em sua direção. – Ele te importunou?

-Não mais do que o normal. – Helen falou, indiferente. – Eu procuro ignorar.

-Não sei como você consegue ignorar um troglodita como ele. – Gina falou, balançando a cabeça.

-Anos de prática, querida. – Sussurrou para si mesma, seguindo a menina até as carruagens.

O salão principal estava iluminado, como sempre.O céu estrelado transparecendo pelo teto enfeitiçado.Helen sentou-se ao lado de Gina, de frente para os Gêmeos Weasley.Fitava a mesa da sonserina, sem nenhum motivo especial, notando o garoto loiro com quem esbarrara mais cedo.O menino sentou-se, encarou por um momento, mas em seguida desviou o olhar.

-Você é tão esquisito, Draco Malfoy. – Sussurrou, olhando para frente novamente.

A seleção dos novos alunos ocorreu normalmente, e em seguida Dumbleodore deu os avisos rotineiros.Quando o banquete começou, Helen saiu do salão, com a desculpa que estava sem fome.Não deixava de ser mentira, mas a verdade era que não suportava lugares com muita gente, por isso sempre preferia almoçar, jantar, e tomar café, nos horários onde havia menos movimento possível.Caminhou até a margem do lago, e sentou-se embaixo de uma arvore, fitando o céu estrelado.Pegou um cigarro no bolso e acendeu.Fumava o cigarro silenciosamente, quando notou uma presença no lugar.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dos amigos, na mesa da sonserina, e voltou o olhar para a mesa da grifinória, mais precisamente para uma garota de longos cabelos negros, que também o observava. desviou o olhar, após algum tempo, e ficou observando a seleção de casas.Logo o banquete começou, sentiu uma vontade enorme de sair dali.Não suportava mais aquelas pessoas.Levantou-se e foi caminhar, às margens do lago.Ao se aproximar, notou a menina de longos cabelos negros, sentada embaixo de uma arvore.Não pensou duas vezes, e foi se juntar a ela.

Achava-a esquisita.Sempre sozinha por aí.Mas, naquele momento, não queria a companhia de alguém normal, alguém falante.Aquela menina o intrigava, e estava disposto a tentar conversar com ela.

-Posso? – Perguntou, se referindo a sentar-se ao seu lado. A menina apenas deu de ombros.Ficou observando-a, levar um pequeno objeto cilíndrico e branco à boca, de segundos em segundos. – Isso não faz mal? – Perguntou curioso.

-Faz. – Falou, simplesmente.

-E você continua fumando por quê? – Perguntou confuso.

-Porque faz mal. – Respondeu.

-Você é estranha. – Falou, dando de ombros.

-Ótimo. – Falou, olhando para o garoto loiro. – Você veio aqui só para dizer isso?

-Bem... – Ele respondeu.Tinha começado a se irritar com a garota.Mas quem ela pensava que era, para falar daquele jeito com ele? – Eu estava dando uma volta pelo lago e te vi aqui, por isso pensei em me aproximar.Pare de ser tão convencida e metida e aja como alguém que pelo menos fica grata com as pessoas que se importam.

-Primeiro;Você não se importa. – Respondeu, indiferente. – Segundo;eu [inão[/i preciso ser grata a ninguém.E terceiro;metida e convencida?Não lhe parece familiar?

-Ora, sua... – Draco levantou-se, irritado.O que estava acontecendo com ele?Normalmente ele era o sarcástico, ele era o que fazia piadinhas em tom de desprezo.E normalmente era ele quem causava irritação nas essa garota ousava falar daquele jeito com ele, e ainda deixá-lo irritado daquele jeito? – Se eu estivesse em condições, te azarava agora mesmo. – Suspirou, sentando-se novamente.

-Bom pra você. – Falou, jogando o cigarro no chão, e o apertando com o pé, sem se levantar.

-Como é seu nome mesmo? – Draco perguntou, tentando se lembrar. – É alguma coisa com fra, free...e eu sei que tem H. – Falou.

-Helen Freedom. – Falou, olhando para ele.- Seu idiota.Estuda comigo a seis anos e não tem a capacidade nem de lembrar meu nome? – Falou, balançando a cabeça.Em seguida falou, sarcástica. – Se eu estivesse em condições, te ofenderia mais.

-Ora... – Draco se surpreendia com a facilidade da garota em ofender as pessoas. – Eu te conheço muito bem.

-Conheçe, é? – Perguntou, sarcástica.

-Conheço! – Falou, virando-se para ela. – Helen Freedom, 16 anos.Bonita, inteligente, e muito calculista.Ficamos impressionados que não tenha caído da sonserina.É indiferente em relação a praticamente tudo que envolve amor, carinho, compreensão, e qualquer outro sentimento.Não tem amigos, com a exceção da ruiva pobretona, com quem insiste em sair, paras não ficar sozinha.Não se apega a nada facilmente.Ah... – Lembrou-se. – Seus pais morreram quando tinha um ano, e mora com seu padrinho.O nome, se não me engano, é Ramon Paltrow.

-Super previsível. – Falou, dando de ombros. – Nada do que eu já não soubesse que você iria dizer.Agora é minha vez, se não se importa. – Falou, olhando nos olhos de Draco. – Draco Malfoy.16 anos.Bonito, inteligente, e muito calculista.Ao contrário de mim, caiu na sonseria, não que isso seja motivo de orgulho.É indiferente em relação a praticamente tudo que envolve amor, carinho, compreensão, e qualquer outro exceção é claro, de sua querida e amada mãe.Não tem amigos [iverdadeiros[/i, apenas Blaise Zabini.O resto são apenas alguns armários burros, que ficam atrás e você pra puxar o saco.Não se apega a nada facilmente. – Sorriu, sarcástica. – Não somos tão diferentes, afinal.A não ser pelo fato de eu ainda ter dignidade, é claro.

-Ótimo. – Draco bufou. – Você não falou nada do que eu já não sabia que iria falar. – Levantou-se. – Você é tão...irritante.

-Ótimo. – Sorriu, sarcástica. – Mais uma coisa em comum. – Sorriu mais ainda, ao ver um Malfoy irritado, entrando no castelo, pisando fundo.

-Idiota.- Falou, levantando-se e indo em direção à torre da grifinória.

-Blaise... – Draco chamou pelo amigo, que estava deitado em sua cama.Esse abriu os olhos e fitou Draco. – O que você sabe sobre...Helen Freedom?

-Não sei muito mais que você. – Blaise falou, sentando na cama e olhando para Draco. – Por que?

-Não sei... – Draco falou, pensativo. – Ela me intriga.O jeito dela, nunca conheci ninguém igual a ela...a não ser, bem... – Draco deu um sorrisinho. – Eu.

-Como você é modesto. – Blaise falou, sarcástico. – Você já conversou com ela?

-Essa noite. – Draco falou. – Ela é tão esquisita.

-Diga uma coisa que eu não saiba. – Blaise riu. – A menina usa aquele negócio trouxa...como é o nome...cigarro?É nojento!

-É, tem razão... – Falou, deitando-se na cama, ainda pensativo. – Nojento.

O outro dia amanheceu belo e ensolarado.O calor adentrava o dormitório de Helen, que abriu os olhos lentamente.Não havia mais ninguém no dormitório.Suspirou.Tinha acordado atrasada.Arrumou-se sem pressa, e foi direto para a aula, pois realmente não daria tempo de tomar café.

Observou o horário, anotado em um papel.Suspirou.Aula de poções com a Sonserina.Andou até as masmorras, parando ao perceber o grupinho de sonserinos que ali se encontravam.Detestava aquele pessoal.Zabini, Crab, Goyle, Swank,Parkinson e Malfoy.Zabini e Swank se agarravam em um canto, enquanto Malfoy estava apenas abraçando a cintura da "namorada", enquanto essa fazia algum comentário maldoso sobre alguém.Passou por eles, ouvindo a critica:

-Olhem quem deu o ar da graça! – Falou uma voz enjoada, que Helen reconheceu. – Hey, Freedom, já pensou em usar alguma poção que preste nesses cabelos ruins?

Helen suspirou e deu um sorriso.Todos sabiam como Pansy Parkinson morria de inveja de seus cabelos negros e ondulados, seus olhos verdes, sua pele perfeita, na verdade, Pansy Parkinson morria de inveja de tudo nela.

-Pensei, sim. – Falou, virando-se para Pansy, que mantia um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. – Mas então lembrei que você morre de inveja dos meus cabelos ruins, e pensei "Ah, vou ser boazinha e deixar a poção para minha querida amiga Pansy." – Sorriu ao ver a face de Pansy se contorcer em uma careta engraçada. – Já pensou em usar um feitiço nesses seus olhos idiotas?Assim quem sabe vocÊ pode tentar ter uma cor de olho parecida com a minha, ao invés de usar essas lentes de contato.Depois falam que odeiam trouxas.Para que usar as invenções deles?

-Ora, sua! – Pansy se soltara de Draco, que olhava para a briga com um misto de alegria e surpresa, Helen não sabia que estava daquele jeito pelo que ela havia dito, ou pelo que a namorada havia falado. – Não se atreva a falar comigo desse jeito, sua ridícula! – Falou, apontando o dedo para ela.

-Não aponte esse dedo nojento pra mim! – Falou, empurrando o dedo de Pansy. – Enfie ele em algum lugar mais proveitoso, aposto que você vai gostar mais!E jamais fale comigo nesse tom, se não eu queimo a tua cara de vagabunda com a ponta do meu cigarro! – Falou, virando-se e entrando na sala, deixando uma Pansy com cara de ódio, e Draco com cara de surpreso.

-Vocês acreditam no que ela acabou de falar? – Pansy tinha um ataque histérico. – Ela realmente acha que eu tenho inveja daqueles cabelos ridículos e comuns dela?E aquele olho idiota, quem Vê pensa que eu vou querer ter igual. Vagabunda!Tá assim porque não deu ontem!Na verdade, essa daí não dá nunca, é mais encalhada do que tia gorda com roupa de prostituta.

-Você não deveria falar assim, Pansy. – Draco falou, se divertindo com a idéia de que alguém havia finalmente enfrentado Pansy Parkinson. – Você não sabe o que acontece com ela.

-Você defendendo ela? – Blaise se surpreendeu. – Logo você, Draco?Desculpe, mas você não tem moral pra falar isso.

-Você é um mentecapto. – Draco virou os olhos.

-Mentecapto? – Blaise fingiu de ofendido. – Assim você magoa meu delicado coraçãozinho.

-Idiota. – Draco falou, entrando na sala de aula.Procurou Helen com os olhos, achando-a sentada no fundo da classe.Olhou para ela, por um instante, então ela virou-se para ele.

-Tá olhando o que? – Falou alto para Draco.

-Doida! – Falou mais alto ainda, para que Helen escutasse.

-Doida, eu? – Ela falou, rindo. – Doida é aquela tua namorada esclerosada.Põe uma coleira naquela cadela, Malfoy,ou ela vai acabar mordendo alguém...que não seja você.

-Você ta pedindo,menina... – Draco falou, apertando os punhos.Se aproximou e sacou a varinha. – Não admito que fale nesse tom insolente comigo, sua nojenta.

-Estou realmente morrendo de medo, Malfoy. – Falou, olhando para ele, entediada. – Vai fazer o que,seu idiota,me jogar um feitiço nomeio da sala de aula?O Snape não vai ficar muito satisfeito,sabe?

-Você não é normal,garota! – Draco falou,virando-se e indo até seu lugar.Helen deu um sorriso sarcástico,adorava importunar Malfoy.


	3. Capitulo dois

**Capitulo dois – Brigas terríveis e o consolo inimaginável. **

A aula ocorreu normalmente,além,é claro,de alguns olhares mortíferos de Pansy para Helen,mas essa parecia nem se importar.Após o fim da aula – eram duas aulas de poções – Foi até o lago.Tinha o período livre,antes do almoço.Sentou-se embaixo da arvore,e ficou fitando o nada.

Não muito longe dali, Malfoy e Pansy caminhavam pelas margens do lago, juntamente com os colegas.Pansy deu um sorrisinho maléfico, ao avistar Helen sentada embaixo da arvore, com o cigarro na mão.

-Vou importunar aquela vadiazinha. – Falou, puxando Draco, esse deu um sorrisinho irônico.Draco a seguiu, juntamente com os outros.

-Ora, ora, ora. – Pansy falou, se aproximando de Helen.Essa continuou fitando o nada, tragando o seu cigarro e soltando a fumaça, como se não tivesse ninguém ali, além dela. – Olha só quem eu achei aqui.

-O que você quer, Parkinson? – Perguntou Helen, sem olhar para a colega.

-Nada. – Pansy deu um sorrisinho irônico. – Só vim aqui dar um alô para minha colega.

-Pode ir embora, agora. – Helen falou, olhando para Pansy, que agora tinha um Draco sorrindo, abraçado à sua cintura. – Olha, a tropa de retardados se juntou à nós? – Falou, referindo-se a Zabini, Crab, Goyle, e Swank.

-Você bem que está merecendo uma liçãozinha. – Swank falou, puxando a varinha do bolso.

-Ah, você vai me dar uma liçãozinha, Swank? – Helen perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Porque não vai dar para o Zabini, antes?Acho que iria doer menos do que o que vou fazer com você,se continuar e me encher a paciência.

-Ora sua... – Swank quase se jogou em cima de Helen, tamanha sua raiva,mas parou,arrumou os cabelos incrivelmente loiros e olhou para Helen,sorrindo. – O que aconteceu, Helenzinha,querida?Não deu o suficiente praquele seu padrinho ridículo?Está com inveja porque eu não preciso me satisfazer com ninguém da minha familia,como você?

O sorriso irônico de Helen se dissipou imediatamente, transformando sua face angelical em puro ódio.Cerrou os olhos, e por um momento pareceu que iria pular em cima de Swank.Os outros sonserinos riram,divertidos.

-Nunca... – Helen falou entre os dentes cerrados. – Nunca mais fale isso!Entendeu?Nunca mais!

-Ora,acho que achamos um ponto sensível em você, Freeedom.- Pansy riu.- Helen Freedom não é só ironia, afinal.Não gosta que falemos de seu padrinho, Helen, querida?Por que?Ele é bom de cama ou algo...

-NÃO FALA ISSO! – Helen pulou em cima de Pansy, puxando seus cabelos loiros.Essa gritava histericamente.Os sonserinos olhavam para tudo aquilo, assustados, afinal, nunca imaginariam que a menina seria capaz de fazer aquilo.Alguns outros alunos observavam aquela cena, surpresos, Entre eles, Harry, Rony e Hermione.Draco, sem pensar duas vezes, pegou Helen pela cintura e a puxou.Ela se debatia entre seus braços, as pernas chutando o ar.

-Me larga, seu idiota! – Ela gritava, tentando alcançar Pansy.Essa se recompunha, e ia para atrás dos amigos.Só depois que Helen se acalmou, Draco soltou ela. – Eu odeio vocês.Todos vocês, seus sonserinos ridículos!

-Maluca! – Pansy gritou, enquanto Helen andava a passos fundos, em direção ao castelo.

-O que será que aquele idiotas falaram para Helen ficar desse jeito? – Harry perguntou, preocupado. – Ela é sempre tão calma.Sarcastica, irônica, e até um pouco irritante, mas sempre calma.Nunca vi ela se descontrolar desse jeito.

-Verdade. – Hermione concordou. – Eles devem ter falado algo horrível, para ela ficar desse jeito.

-Não é melhor alguém ir atrás dela? – Rony perguntou.

-Nós não temos intimidade o bastante. – Harry falou. – Seria melhor pedir para Gina conversar com ela.

-Ela não se abre muito coma Gina, sabem? – Rony falou. – Ela me contou.Gina gosta muito dela, mas ela sabe que Helen esconde algum segredo terrível.Ninguém é do jeito que Helen é, sem motivo.

-Queria poder ajudar. – Harry falou, olhando para o castelo, pesaroso.- Ela parece sofrer muito.

-Merda... – Helen sussurrava, limpando as lágrimas que caiam sob seus olhos.Odiava chorar.Fazia muito tempo que não chorava, nem por culpa daquilo.Estava sentada no chão de uma sala vazia qualquer, abraçada aos joelhos.Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo já havia se passado.Mais de duas horas, talvez três.Não estava afim de ver ninguém, muito menos olhar para a cara daqueles sonserinos nojentos.Odiava que falassem de seu padrinho perto dela.Odiava que falassem bem dele, mal dele.Odiava ouvir o nome dele.O simples mencionar do nome dele a fazia lembrar de todas as férias terríveis que passava em casa, e aquilo era uma coisa que odiava lembrar enquanto estava em Hogwarts.Queria poder esquecer, pelo menos enquanto estivesse longe dele, mas parecia impossível.Lembrava todas as noites, antes de dormir, das coisas terríveis que ele fazia, sonhava com aquelas coisas, e acordava pensando naquelas coisas.Se sentia daquele jeito por culpa dele.Suja, nojenta, indigna.Queria morrer cada vez que ele a tocava.Já pensara em morrer algumas vezes, mas só de pensar que um dia poderia se vingar de todas as coisas ruins que ele fazia com ela, já sentia forças para continuar.

-Oi... – Ouviu a voz de um homem falando baixinho perto dela.Ergueu a cabeça, para encarar nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy, que quando a viu, deu um salto para trás.

-O que você quer? – Helen perguntou, ríspida.Chorava, mas não significava que ficaria menos fria. – Veio falar mais coisa pra mim?Já não basta o que aquelas suas amiguinhas fizeram?

-Olha...eu... – Draco parecia ter dificuldade em tentar ser legal com alguém. – Eu não sabia que você ficaria tão ofendida com aqueles comentários...quer dizer, só porque falamos de seu padrinho...

-Eu [iodeio[/i, que falem do meu padrinho. – Helen falou, olhando para Draco com um olhar mortal.

-Você deve gostar mesmo dele. – Draco falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e sentando-se ao lado de Helen.

-Não mesmo. – Helen falou, seca. – Eu odeio aquele homem com todas as minhas forças.

-Nossa! – Draco pareceu, admirado.(?) – Você é uma das poucas pessoas que eu conheço que são movidas a ódio.

-Como sabe que sou movida a ódio? – Perguntou. – Todos podem odiar, é normal.

-Você fala, age, e sua face mostra como você se sente por dentro. – Draco falou, metido. – Acredito, eu conheço duas pessoas assim.

-Quem? – Helen perguntou, curiosa.

-Meu pai e...bem...não te interessa! – Draco falou, arrogante.

-Você é tão idiota!Por que estou falando com você? – Helen perguntou, levantando-se, mas foi impedida por uma mão segurando seu pulso.

-Você é bonita... – Draco falou.Tinha começado a ficar sedutor. – Para uma grifinória. – Mentira, ela era a menina mais bonita que ele já vira, mas era bom demais para admitir isso. – Por que nunca arranjou um namorado?

-Homens só servem para me machucar. – Helen falou, sentando-se novamente. – Só para me machucar.

-Esse pensamento não é um pouco...Depressivo? - Draco perguntou.

-Você é depressivo.- Helen falou, olhando para Draco com um olhar de nojo. – Fica aí me analisando.Você também não é uma pessoa normal, ok?Eu sei que tem problemas, está escrito na sua cara.

-Posso ter meus problemas, mas isso não tem nada a ver com você. – Draco falou, virando a cara.

-Meus problemas não têm nada a ver com você. – Helen falou, seca.

-Por que você é desse jeito? – Draco perguntou, curioso.

-Que jeito? – Helen perguntou.

-Desse jeito. – Draco apontou para ela. – Fria, seca, ríspida, irônica, irritante, sem nenhuma demonstração de bons sentimentos, a não ser o seu choro de agora pouco, fala palavrão, não está nem aí para aparência, não liga para o que os outros pensam de você, e nem dá bola para garotos. – Draco falou. – Isso não é comportamento de uma garota comum.

-Talvez eu não seja uma garota comum. – Helen falou, olhando para Draco. – Se você passasse pelo que eu passo, também seria assim. – Helen falou. – Ah, mas você é assim...menos a parte de não estar nem aí para a aparência, é claro.

-Talvez passemos por problemas parecidos. – Draco falou, analisando Helen.

-Não. – Helen deu uma risada irônica. –Acredite, você não passa por problemas parecidos com os meus.Podem ter a mesma gravidade, talvez, para nos tornar do jeito que somos.Mas, iguais aos meus, não são mesmo.

-Você sofre muito? – Draco perguntou, os olhos cerrados, parecendo analisar o rosto de Helen.

-Mais do que você imagina. – Helen suspirou. – Sabe, queria poder me abrir com alguém sobre isso, talvez me faria sentir melhor, mas...não iria ser bom.Me olhariam com...nojo. – Falou essa palavra como num sussurro.

-Se soubessem pelo que eu passo, nem nessa escola eu estudaria mais. – Draco falou. – Por que te olhariam com nojo? – Perguntou, mas em seguida ficou sério, e deu um suspiro de compreensão, mas não falou nada.Helen pareceu compreender.

-Se contar para alguém a conversa que tivemos aqui... – Helen levantou-se.- Eu juro que te mato.

-Eu digo a mesma coisa. – Draco falou, levantando-se também. – Então está certo, ninguém conta pra ninguém o que conversamos aqui.

-Certo. – Helen falou, estendendo a mão para Draco.Esse a apertou.Notou uma marca amarelada em sua mãe, então a puxou.

-O que foi isso? – Draco perguntou, analisando o hematoma.

[iFlashback

-Vagabunda! – Falou, dando um tapa em seu rosto. – Vai aprender a me obedecer!

-Para, por favor... – Sussurava, com dor.Não agüentava mais aquilo.

-Agora quer que eu pare, é? – Falou, dando outro tapa nela. – Isso é pra você aprender.Você é só minha, sua vagabunda, só minha!Nunca mais saia dessa casa sem minha autorização. – Pegou suas mãos e prensou contra a grade do portão, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

-Para, por favor! – Suplicou novamente. – Por favor.

Soltou-a, afastando-se da menina.Essa caiu no chão, massageando as mãos, uma na outra.

-Entre logo dentro de casa. – Falou, indo para dentro da casa.

/Flashback[/i

-Não interessa! – Puxou a mão, indo para fora da sala.

-Helen Freedom. – Draco sussurrou. – Se seus problemas forem tão sérios quanto eu penso...- Balançou a cabeça, decidido a esquecer aquilo tudo.Não tinha nada a ver com ele, afinal.Foi para sua sala comunal, decidido e fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido.


	4. Capitulo três

**Capitulo três – Beijos e confusões**

Foi andando rapidamente até a sala comunal da grifinória.Estava estranhando o que acabara de acontecer.Ela se abrira com Draco Malfoy?Quer dizer, não se abriu exatamente, pois não tinha falado sobre seus problemas diretamente, mas, aquilo que tinha conversado com Malfoy, era mais do que tinha conversado com Gina em cinco anos de "quase-amizade".Era totalmente estranho.

-Helen! – Gina suspirou, indo na direção da menina, assim que essa entrou na sala comunal. – Onde você estava menina?Fiquei preocupada!

-Por ai. – Helen falou, despreocupada.

-Harry falou, bem...que você se irritou com o grupinho do Malfoy essa manhã. – Gina falou, suspirando. – Fiquei preocupada, já que você nunca fica irritada.

-Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez. – Helen faou, sem emoção.

-Bem, eu fiquei pensando..que talvez eles tenham falado, bem... – Gina parecia preocupada com a amiga. – Daquele assunto, que você odeia e...

-Eles cutucaram exatamente nessa ferida, Gina. – Helen falou, suspirando. – Mas tudo bem, já esqueci, - Helen sorriu para Gina. – Não se preocupe.

-Helen... – Gina falou, olhando nos olhos da menina. –Eu gosto muito de você, e gostaria de ser sua amiga, mais do que eu já sou.Se há alguma coisa de importunando, me fale, eu adoraria ajudar.

-Eu adoraria poder te contar. – Helen falou, suspirando. – Não se preocupe, Gina, não é nada que eu não possa me livrar sozinha.

-Você que sabe... – Gina falou. – Mas fique sabendo, que sempre vou estar aqui, pra te ajudar.

-Pode deixar, Gina. – Helen sorriu.Era bom ver que ainda havia pessoas que se importavam com ela.Ela se sentia menos sozinha. – Obrigada. – Falou, abraçando Gina, com todas as suas forças. – Você não sabe como isso é importante pra mim. – Gina retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo.Em seguida se afastou bruscamente, e olhou o relógio. – Droga!Helen, eu to atrasada! – Notou o olhar confuso da menina, e então completou. – Ganhei uma detenção da McGonagall, por passar bilhetinhos com a Luna.

-Vai então, Gina. – Helen riu.

Viu Gina desaparecendo pelo quadro, e, após alguns minutos, resolveu jantar, antes que não desse mais tempo.Foi até o salão principal, sem pressa.O salão não estava cheia.Havia alguns alunos na mesa da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa.Mas, na sonseria, apenas um grupo estava lá, e, Helen sentiu os olhares dos sonserinos se virarem para ela, assim que pos os pés no salão principal.Tentou ignorar, mas, vencida pela curiosidade, encarou-os, decidida.Seus olhos passaram por cada sonserino ali presente, parando em um sonserino loiro, de olhos azuis.Esse encarou a menina, com um olhar indecifrável.Pena?Nojo?Desprezo?Não sabia dizer exatamente o que era.Sentiu o rosto esquentar e virou o rosto rapidamente.[i"Merda!O que acabou de acontecer?"[/iPegou um espelho de bolsa em seu bolso, e se olhou.Estava corada.

-Por Merlin... – Sussurrou, sentando-se ao lado de Harry, Hermione e Rony.Aquilo tinha sido estranho.Nunca tinha ficado corada, apenas quando estava muito irritada.Já tinha até se esquecido de como era seu rosto vermelho, então, por que ficara corada naquele momento?Balançou a cabeça, decidida a esquecer tudo aquilo.Olhou para a mesa, onde a comida se encontrava, e de repente se sentiu nauseada.Se retirou apressada, e foi tomar um ar perto do lago.

-Eu devo estar com algum problema. – Falou para si mesma, sentada embaixo da mesma arvore de sempre, observando o céu.

-Você é um problema. – Ouviu uma voz familiar falando perto dela.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? – Perguntou, cansada.Ele não cansava de segui-la? – Você gosta de me seguir, não?

-Na verdade...Gosto. – Falou, com o maior tom de arrogância que conseguia.

-Você é um idiota. – Falou, suspirando. – Para de ser chato, garoto.

-Você é muito grossa, Freedom. – Draco falou, ainda sorrindo arrogante. – Tem que aprender a ser mais educada.

-Há. – Helen riu, irônica. – Olha só [iquem[/i, me dando lição de moral.Se enxerga!

-Quem olha pra você, não diz que é tão ríspida desse jeito. – Draco falou, irritado, sentando-se ao lado da menina.

-As aparências enganam. – Helen falou, suspirando. –Eu sei muito bem disso.

-Esse seu padrinho...- Draco começou, curiosos e inseguro.Sabia que Helen odiava falar do padrinho. – Te machuca muito?

-Mais do que você imagina. – Helen falou. – Mas isso não te interessa!

-Interessa sim! – Draco falou, arrogante. – Eu sei seu precioso segredo, Freedom, eu te tenho na minha mão.

-Você tem razão. – Helen sorriu para Draco. – Você me tem na sua mão.E vai fazer o que?Me chantagear?Nada pode ser pior do que eu já agüento.

-Hum... – Draco se mexeu, desconfortável.Podia não ligar para o sentimento alheio, mas a menina já sofria demais, e não a faria sofrer mais ainda.Se não se conhecesse bem, diria que estava com pena da menina. – Eu não vou te chantagear.

-Eu sabia. – Helen falou. – Você ainda tem um pouco de humanidade dentro de você.

-Eu odeio que me analisem, sabe? – Draco falou, arrogante.

-Você me analisa sempre, seu retardado. – Helen falou, irritada.

-Você também tem humanidade dentro de você, sua doida. – Draco falou. – Só que se esconde atrás de ironia, rispidez,frieza.Por que?Você acha que assim sofre menos?

-Cala a boca! – Helen falou, levantando-se, irritada. – Você não tem moral nenhuma pra falar essas coisas pra mim, você é igualzinho.A única diferença é que eu não sou assim com todos, só com quem representa alguma ameaça pra mim!

-Eu represento alguma ameaça pra você? – Draco levantou-se também.

-Sim! – Helen falou, calmamente. – Você passou seis anos me torrando a paciência, junto com seus amiguinhos idiotas.Você acha que eu iria pensar o que de você?

-Mas, isso foi antes de saber... – Draco parou. – De saber...Como você sofria e...

-Desde quando você respeita o sentimento alheio? – Helen riu, irônica.

-Desde... – Draco parou para pensar.De certo modo ela estava certa, ele nunca respeitou o sentimento alheio.Então, por que de repente ele se sentiu mal ao ouvir aquilo sobre ele?

-Ridiculo! – Helen falou, andando de volta ao castelo.Mas parou em seguida, sentindo uma mãe segurando seu pulso firmemente.Virou-se para brigar com Draco, mas, ao perceber a proximidade de seus rostos, parou, os olhos verdes vidrados nos azuis.Draco se aproximou rapidamente, colando os lábios nos de Helen.Seria mentira se Helen dissesse que tentou resistir.Draco era muito bonito, e tinha um corpo maravilhosos, culpa dos treinos de quadribol.Helen só empurrou Draco quando percebeu o que realmente estava fazendo.Beijando Draco Malfoy, o menino mais irritante, idiota, arrogante, e estúpido de toda Hogwarts.Deu-lhe um belo tapa no rosto, e com o olhar fulminante, gritou. – IDIOTA!

-Essa menina é completamente doida. – Draco falou, massageando a bochecha. – Mas beija bem... – Parou, ao perceber o que estava falando.Estava inegavelmente atraído pela garota.Não era cego, a menina era linda, sem falar do corpo.Sorriu maliciosamente ao pensar aquilo.Pegar Helen Freedom não seria ruim, afinal.


	5. Capitulo quatro

**Capitulo quatro – Propostas indecentes, respostas incoerentes.**

-Eu odeio poções! – Gina reclamava com Helen, enquanto iam para o salão principal. – Como vou fazer cinqüenta centímetros de pergaminho sobre poção polissuco?

-Calam, Gina. – Helen deu uma risadinha.- Poção polissuco é fácil, até.Se quiser eu te ensino.

-Hum... – Gina suspirou, irritada. –E por que você ta tão feliz?

-Eu não estou feliz. – Helen falou, calmamente. – Eu estou como sempre.

-Não está não! – Gina exclamou, desconfiada. – Você ta de bom humor, você nunca ta de bom humor.Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... – Helen falou, prontamente.No fundo sabia o porquê daquela mudança repentina de humor.Se sentiu mal, afinal, prometera para si mesma que nunca, sob hipótese alguma, iria se envolver com qualquer garoto.Para quê?Todos os homens só queriam uma coisa, e essa coisa, Helen não conseguiria dar.Balançou a cabeça, afim de espantar aqueles pensamentos.Não falaria mais com Draco Malfoy, apenas para insultá-lo, como era de costume.

Entrou no salão principal, já sentindo o olhar fulminante de Draco recaindo sobre ela.Olhou em sua direção, com o olhar irritado, e em seguida desviu, indo em direção à mesa da Gifinória, sentando-se junto à Gina, Harry, Hermione e Rony.De vez em quando, olhava discretamente para a mesa da sonserina, e observava Draco rindo com os amigos, falando coisas ao ouvido de Pansy Parkinson, Pansy beijando-lhe o pescoço, ou então, olhando para ela e eram idiotas, e Helen sentia-se ainda mais idiota por observá-los.Eram tão idiotas, fúteis, e ridículos.Todos, sem nenhuma exceção.Olhou o relógio, logo após o almoço teria aula de Defesa Contra s Artes das Trevas, com a sonserina.Suspirou, não acreditando naquilo.Levantou-se e resolveu ir para a sala mais cedo, não agüentava aquele salão, cheio de barulho.Era irritante.

Saiu do salão principal, rapidamente, e seguiu em direção à sala de aula.Andou alguns metros, pelo corredor, quando sentiu alguém puxando seu cotovelo, com força.

-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

-Draquinho, querido... – Pansy falava, com sua voz esganiçada. – Nós bem que podíamos matar aula hoje, para fazermos coisinhas... – fez carinho na perna de Draco.Esse se afastou.Estava com tantos problemas em sua cabeça, que não conseguia pensar em mais nada.Bem, em quase nada.Notou Helen Freedom saindo apressada do salão principal.Deu um sorrisinho.Ele não estava assim de sexo, mas Helen era especial.Queria aquela menina de qualquer jeito.Não que quisesse envolver-se emocionalmente.Para que?Só para se irritar?Mas seria ótimo pegar alguma menina diferente, como Helen.

-Hum, acho que já vou para a sala de aula. – Draco falou, levantando-se.

-Ah, eu vou com você, Draquinho. – Pansy falou, levantando-se.

-Não, Pansy! – Draco falou, frio. – Eu quero ir sozinho.

-Ah, mas... – Pansy fez bico.

-Nada de mas. – Draco falou, ríspido, e saiu na mesma direção que Helen.Encontrou-a em um corredor vazio, indo para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e então, com um sorriso malicioso, a puxou pelo cotovelo.Helen deu um pulo, de susto.Mas em seguida virou-se e encarou os olhos azuis de Draco.

-O que você quer? – Helen perguntou, seca.

-Que mal-humorada, Freedom. – Draco falou, sorrindo.-Só vim dar bom-dia.

-O que você quer? – Helen repetiu a pergunta, embora Draco sentiu sua voz menos decidida e segura.

-Ora...Freedom, vamos deixar as coisas bem claras...Você é gostosa, e eu quero você, e eu sei que você também me quer... – Draco falou, com um sorriso sexy. – Nenhum de nós dois queremos nos envolver emocionalmente, certo?Então, por que não fazemos uma festinha, qualquer noite dessas, e depois fingimos que nada aconteceu? – Draco perguntou, direto.Helen arregalou os olhos.Não ficou surpresa com o que Malfoy havia falado, mas sim como ele havia falado.Curto e grosso.Passado a surpresa, Helen abaixou a cabeça, e falou, visivelmente constrangida.

-Malfoy, não é tão simples quanto parece. – Helen falou, a voz falhando. – Dar uns beijos é bom, pra relaxar e tal, ainda mais sem compromisso.Mas você não vai querer só beijo, né?E se tem uma coisa que eu não vou conseguir fazer com você é sexo...

-Podemos tentar, não podemos? – Draco perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Bem, se mudar de idéia, estarei às nove, ao lado da estátua da bruxa caolha. – E dizendo isso, foi para a sala de aula.Helen o observou andando, até desaparecer.Ele era bonito, e sabia como seduzir uma mulher.Não iria se envolver emocionalmente com ele, isso era bom, mas, se ficasse com ele, mesmo sem compromisso, e seu padrinho descobrisse...Tremeu ao pensar naquilo.Mas ela tinha sua vida, e se divertir um pouco não era proibido, não é?Sorriu, maliciosamente.Poderiam tentar, não poderiam?Pensando seriamente naquilo, foi para sua aula.


	6. Capitulo cinco

**Capitulo cinco – Traumas quase incuráveis.**

O dia ocorreu sem mais problemas.Pansy Parkinson parecia mais preocupada com seus cabelos, do que com insultar Helen, e a garota agradeceu mentalmente por isso.Não estava afim de olhar na cara de Pansy, pois se irritaria muito fácil, e provavelmente jogaria na cara da garota, que o namorado havia feito uma proposta não muito decente a ela.Não era estraga-namoros, os dois que fossem felizes, Pansy com seus Chifres, e Draco com suas mil amantes, e ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.Mas, sentia-se muito tentada pela proposta de Draco Malfoy, afinal ele realmente não era de se jogar fora.Estava precisando relaxar, e, não faria mal algum, não é?Ela não gostava nenhum pouco de Malfoy, não corria risco nenhum de se apaixonar, ou coisa parecida.Pensou muito naquilo durante o resto do dia.

-Gina... – Helen chamou pela a amiga, enquanto estavam na biblioteca, sentadas.

-Fala. – Gina falou, virando-se para a amiga.

-Hum...O que você acha de Draco Malfoy? – Helen perguntou, insegura.

-Um riquinho, metido a besta, arrogante... – Gina falou, contando nos dedos. –Por que?

-Nada não... – Helen voltou-se para seu livro de Poções, fingindo interesse.

-Xi, falando no diabo... – Gina falou, olhando para a porta.Helen deu um suspiro, e, decidida olhou para a porta.Draco Malfoy estava ali, com Blaise Zabini e a namorada, Pansy Parkinson, com a mesma pose de arrogante de sempre, passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, e olhou para Helen, com um olhar que a fez estremecer.Deu um meio sorriso, e sentou-se em uma mesa, longe de onde ela duas estavam. – Idiota ele, não? – Gina perguntou.

-Uhum... – Helen falou, sem prestar muita atenção no que Gina havia falado.Virou-se novamente para seu livro, e virou-se novamente para o livro.Não se deixaria levar por aquele garoto metido.Ficaria com ele, e depois não mais olharia na cara dele, como haviam "quase combinado".

-Gina, que horas são? – Helen perguntou, enquanto estavam sentadas no sofá da sala comunal.

-São oito e meia.Por que? – Gina perguntou, desconfiada.

-Nada não. – Helen desconversou.De repente se sentiu confusa.Será que era uma boa idéia ir até lá?Se Ramón descobrisse...Ela estava morta, e Malfoy também.Não que se importasse com Malfoy, mas ele não sabia em que estava se metendo.Após ficar alguns minutos nesse "vai-não-vai", resolveu ir até lá, ver no que dava. – Eu...esqueci uma coisa...com a Luna. – Helen inventou para Gina.

-Mas...daqui a uma hora, se você for pega... – Gina falou, preocupada.

-Não se preocupe, ninguém vai me ver. – Helen falou, saindo pelo quadro.

Foi até a estátua da bruxa caolha, e procurou por Malfoy.Nem sinal dele.[i"Ótimo, venho até aqui, e esse idiota nem para aparecer!"[/iPensou, irritada.

-Sabia que você vinha. – Falou uma voz, atrás dela.Levou um susto, mas fingiu que nada havia acontecido.

-Eu só vim, por curiosidade... – Helen falou, sem se virar para Draco. – Não fique se achando.

-Eu não vou me achar, a maioria das garotas faria a mesma coisa que você. – Falou, arrogante.

-Você é ridículo. – Helen falou, virando-se para Malfoy. – Nem sei porque vim aqui.

-Mas eu sei... – Draco falou, empurrando-a contra a parede, e colocando um braço de cada lado da parede, impedindo-a de sair. – Porque você me quer... – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Helen, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Talvez seja por isso mesmo.- Helen falou, ignorando o tremor que sentira.Draco deu um sorrisinho vitorioso, e a puxou para dentro de uma sala vazia,aparentemente fora de uso. – Esse lugar está ótimo. – Falou, virando-se para Helen e a empurrando novamente contra a parede.

Puxou-lhe as pernas, para que se encaixassem perfeitamente em volta de sua cintura, e então começou a ergue-lhe a saia.Helen gemeu involuntariamente, quando Malfoy lambeu de leve sua orelha, mas lembranças começaram a vir em sua mente.

[iFlashback

Jogou-a violentamente no chão, fazendo com que suas costas batessem fortemente contra o mármore duro.Gemeu de dor.Jogou-se em cima dela, e começou a rasgar suas roupas, violentamente, lembrando um animal.

-Isso é pra você aprender, que você é só minha, e de mais ninguém! – Gritou, abrindo o cinto de sua calça, e abaixando-a.

-Não... – Sua voz saiu como um sussurro desesperado. – Por favor...

-Você vai aprender... – Falou, os olhos faiscando.

/Flashback[/i

Malfoy abriu o cinto rapidamente, e abaixou a calçinha de Helen, mesmo sem tirar sua saia.Afastou mais um pouco suas pernas, e começou a penetrá-la.

[iFlashback

Arrancou-lhe as roupas de baixo, e, com uma das mãos em seu peito, e a outra puxando-lhe os cabelos, começou a penetrá-la, violentamente, ignorando o choro desesperado da menina.

-Para de chorar, garota estúpida! – Falou, puxando-lhe mais os cabelos. – Você bem que gosta...

/Flashback[/i

Malfoy afastou-se dela, ofegante, e fechou o cinto.Deu um meio sorriso, observando a menina, ainda desnorteada, escorregar lentamente até o chão, também ofegante.

-Bem...acho que foi isso. – Falou, arrumando os cabelos. – Até mais, Freedom. – Falou, saindo da sala, deixando Helen sozinha.

Assim que Malfoy saiu, Helen começou a chorar desesperadamente.Tinha sido horrível.E o pior, tinha sido com seu consentimento.Não fizera nada para não previu que não conseguiria fazer aquilo normalmente, depois de anos de abusos?Aquilo era um trauma, que levaria consigo pelo resto da vida.Sentia-se suja, mais do que sempre se sentiu.Daquela vez, deixara que fizessem o que quisessem com ela, e não fez nada.


End file.
